Orgullo, prejuicio y
by Kattalihna Evy Cross
Summary: Un corazón con amor para dar es como un fénix: renace de sus cenizas. Un amor que debe atravesar un camino tortuoso antes de florecer, será fuerte si lo logra. Un amor que debe erigirse sobre otro fallecido pero inolvidable antiguo amor, ¿podrá perdurar? En una época en la que ser poderoso signica estar solo, ¿podrán los corazones triunfar sobre el orgullo y el prejuicio?
1. Chapter 1

Tras contener el aliento por uno segundos que parecieron decadas, el rey, finalmente, relajó el cuerpo y se dejó llevar de la mano a la inconsciencia. Una de la que no iba ya a despertar jamás.

El rey había muerto.

Todos en la sala, al ver que ya no se movía, soltaron a su vez sus alientos, bajaron la cabeza, apesadumbrados, y no dijeron nada por unos tres minutos más o menos. De pronto, parecía que el mundo se había quedado mudo. El viento había perdido la voz, los pájaros habían perdido la voluntad, y la joven Elizabeth había perdido a su amado padre.

El país había perdido a su soberano.

Por suerte, había quien lo sucediera. El príncipe Dickens, hermano mayor de Elizabeth, quien sostenía con reconfortante firmeza el cuerpo menudo de la joven princesa mientras ella ahogaba el llanto y todo su dolor en el pecho familiar de su hermano. No había quien resintiera aquella pérdida como Elizabeth; su padre había sido para ella un amigo como ninguno habría en el mundo después de él. Desde hacía semanas sabía que la pronta llegada de aquel momento sería imposible de evadir, y que hiciese lo que hiciese, jamás podría estar nada preparada para ver a su padre partir y dejarla. Con todo, no pudo menos que estar a su lado en el lecho, tomándole la mano con firmeza y mirándole a los ojos; un contacto visual tan íntimo, tan poderoso, que sólo el momento en que la muerte separó al ser del cuerpo pudo romper. Incluso ahora, llorando amargamente con la cabeza escondida, no soltaba la mano inerte de su padre.

Elizabeth sentía que su mundo tenía ahora un único pilar: Dickens.

Cuando la noticia se esparció por el palacio, hubo un momento generalizado en que todos se sintieron brevemente sin norte. De pronto los sirvientes no sabían muy bien qué hacer, dónde pararse ni a quién mirar. Todos en algún instante se quedaron solo así, de pie en donde estuvieran, mirando al vacío, sintiendo que un afable vecino de toda la vida de pronto se mudaba y ya la casita que había sido suya parecía extraña. Todo el palacio parecía desconocido, diferente, frío; adornos y lujos que habían perdido familiaridad.

Entre el pueblo la cosa fue un poco diferente. Ellos se permitieron abandonarse al llanto y al dolor. De pronto, el halo de silencio que había cubierto el reino tras la muerte del rey se levantaba, dejando dolor, tristeza y desesperanza allí donde se había posado. Todos sabían que era de esperarse, pues la salud del monarca se agravó de forma precipitada con el paso de los últimos días, pero al igual que Elizabeth, nadie estuvo realmente preparado para recibir la noticia. Notablemente, era muy querido el rey.

Cuando un monarca muere, se permiten unos seis minutos más o menos de desorientación y tristeza, tras los cuales hay que ponerse manos a la obra con premura pues hay un funeral que llevar a cabo. La planeación de todo el evento fúnebre se había realizado hacía semanas; incluso se llegó a practicar alguna que otra cosa. Pasados tres minutos tras los seis de duelo, el palacio se volvió algo a medio camino entre pandemónium y la precisión de un reloj suizo. Todos los sirvientes, jefes de áreas y asesores del palacio iban a toda prisa (tanto como la dignidad les permitía al andar) afinando los detalles para ese terrible gran evento que es la muerte del rey, con todo lo que que acarrea consigo.

Arriba, en una habitación diferente a la del difunto rey, Elizabeth seguía llorando desconsoladamente con Dickens a un lado. El príncipe (ahora rey no investido) veía y escuchaba a su hermana sin saber cómo ayudarle a sobrellevar semejante carga de dolor. Veía sus mejillas empapadas y pálidas mientras sostenía su menudo cuerpo firmemente contra el suyo, en un intento de amortiguar los espasmos que la recorrían con cada sollozo. Ninguna chica de la dulzura de Elizabeth debería perder nunca al amor de su vida, pensaba Dickens apesadumbrado.

-Tuve que decirle que iba a estar bien sin él, aunque no fuera cierto.

Dickens creyó oír algo. Un murmullo parecido a la suave voz de su hermana reptó hasta sus oídos, y para descartar que hubiesen sido imaginaciones suyas, bajó un poco más la cabeza y con dulzura y temor, preguntó:

-¿Qué has dicho?

Elizabeth apartó un poco la cabeza.

-Padre se iba a ir angustiado si le decía que su partida me iba a romper el corazón en mil pedazos. No se habría ido en paz. -Elizabeth sorbió un poco la nariz, y un par de lágrimas iniciaron la carrera por sus mejillas.

-¿Crees que se fue en paz? -le preguntó Dickens con suavidad.

Ella lo pensó un momento.

-Sí -respondió con convicción-. Creo que vio en mis ojos la ilusión detrás de la mentira.

-¿Cuál ilusión?

-La que le hizo creer en lo que le dije.

Volvió a romper en llanto, incluso más amargamente aún. No se perdonaba a sí misma haberse despedido de su adorado padre con un engaño, ni aunque en su opinión fuese la única forma de convencerlo de dejarse ir.

Dickens la abrazó con fuerza, rindiéndose un poco al contacto y a su propio dolor, que había mantenido a raya porque, después de todo, ahora él era el rey y debía demostrar una imagen de fortaleza primeramente para ser el pilar fuerte de Elizabeth; luego, para que los cuervos que se mezclaban con los presentes al momento de la muerte del rey vieran que su nuevo soberano no sería ningún hueso fácil de roer; y finalmente, porque desde ese instante en adelante, su vida se definiría por lo fuerte que pudiera mantenerse ante la adversidad. Toda una vida preparándose para ello, y de pronto ser el pilar y la cabeza de toda una nación parecía lo más imposible a lo que Dickens se hubiera encomendado jamás.

En silencio, en la penumbra de una habitación que casi presumía no tener ventanas, hermano y hermana se aferraban entre sí como si el no ahogarse y morirse de pena dependiera de la fortaleza del otro. Lo difícil es que, en ese instante, ambos estaban quebrados por dentro y con las mismas ganas de abandonarse al llanto.

. . .

-TRES MESES Y UN DÍA TRAS LA MUERTE DEL REY-

Un mensajero llegó ante la imponente puerta de un imponente castillo con una carta importante que entregar. La dejó en las manos del mayordomo que tuvo la gentileza de atenderle, y le advirtió que era una carta muy importante del palacio real. Al oír eso, y tras despedirse del mensajero, el mayordomo subió rápida y eficientemente la amplia escalinata hacia el piso superior, dobló a la derecha en el rellano, atravesó el elegante corredor y se detuvo justo en la quinta puerta de la izquierda. Tocó dos veces antes de entrar.

En el interior, un hombre de espeso cabello negro apenas alzó la vista del libro que tenía apoyado en el regazo. Era un individuo importante, con muy buena educación, culto, inteligente, y con una permanente expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro. De hecho, muchos de los que no le conocían sino de vista, alegaban que debía ser un caballero algo orgulloso. El señor Darcy, por supuesto, nunca tenía oído para lo que no se le confiara de frente.

-¿Amo Darcy? -el mayordomo entró y le enseñó la carta- Ha llegado para usted una misiva del palacio real.

Al oírlo, apenas hubo una reacción imperceptible en Darcy.

-Déjala en mi escritorio. Gracias, Winston -dijo, volviendo la atención a su libro.

Winton hizo como se le indicó, bajó la cabeza en señal de respetuosa reverencia, y sin mediar más palabra salió del estudio de su amo y se encaminó a sus labores usuales.

Darcy, una vez solo, no pudo evitar la curiosidad que le despertaba aquella carta del palacio real. Quien le viera moverse no habría sospechado jamás que le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que pudiera decir la misiva; se movía con calma, meditando cada movimiento y cuidando de que fuera correcto; una particular forma de ser que había desarrollado con el paso de los años. Finalmente tomó el sobre, rompió el sello y procedió a leer la carta.

Lo estaban invitando a la coronación del rey Dickens.


	2. Chapter 2

Con tan solo un breve pero sentido intercambio de miradas, Dickens y Elizabeth supieron que ambos estaban en la misma condición; apretando disimuladamente los labios y tratando de respirar pausada y profundamente, intentaban evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos y, más aún, que alguna llegase a iniciar carrera suicida por sus rostros. Los hermanos recordaban con dolorosa claridad la última vez que estuvieron en aquél impresionante edificio, en una ceremonia similar: la coronación de su padre. Eran aún unos niños cuando vieron a su padre ser ungido con aceite consagrado y jurar ante el obispo y todos los presentes que dedicaría su vida a servir a su pueblo de forma justa, firme y gentil hasta el último de sus días. Y había cumplido.

Ahora, era el turno de Dickens para hacer el mismo juramento, sentado en el mismo trono y portando la misma corona. Y lo que los entristecía era lo evidente: que coronen a un nuevo rey implica que el anterior camina entre sus ancestros.

Un movimiento del obispo sacó a Elizabeth de su ensimismamiento. Dickens estaba ungido. Portaba en una mano un cetro y una esfera en la otra. Miraba firmemente al frente, concentrado. Todos los presentes se pusieron en pie al unísono, como una gran y única entidad.

-Les presento -dijo el obispo en voz alta y clara- a su Majestad, el rey Dickens.

El nuevo rey se puso en pie con solemnidad, y todos los presentes se inclinaron en una reverencia. Elizabeth pensó en ese momento, sin darse cuenta de que era un pensamiento compartido por muchos de quienes la rodeaban, que Dickens se veía formidable, y parecía llenar muy bien la corona y el trono de su padre.

. . .

-¿Estás bien, Lizzy?

A Elizabeth le sudaban un poco las manos, y parecía tenerle manía a una arruga en la falda de su lujoso vestido que sólo ella parecía poder ubicar.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo.

Miró a Georgiana, su dama de compañía y mejor amiga, agradecida de no tener que afrontar aquello completamente sola.

-¿Nerviosa por qué? No creo que la corona tuviera alguna clase de maleficio que afectara el carácter de Dickens -Georgiana le cogió las manos y se las apretó. La joven era muy atractiva; rubia, de mejillas sonrosadas y sonrisa muy franca y alentadora- Además, creía que a ti te encantaban los bailes y las reuniones.

-Lo hacen, pero ahora es diferente. Dickens es el rey. Ya no somos iguales. No podremos hacer lo que queramos como solíamos. Lo de escabullirnos juntos a las cocinas a comer dulces o salir a correr por los jardines mientras papá entretenía a los invitados, no es ya una posibilidad. Es una figura visible y todos van a notar si el rey no está.

-También notaban cuando ustedes se iban -respuso Georgiana conteniendo la risa.

-Era diferente, y ahora lo es más. Si el rey no está saldrán a buscarlo. Si no lo encuentran pronto llamarán a los guardias y declararán una alerta nacional. Es todo más complicado.

Georgiana no pudo aguantar más la risa. Elizabeth se sorprendió al escuchar ese repiqueteo de campanas que conocía tan bien, la melodiosa risa de su amiga, y no alcanzó a comprender qué le había hecho gracia; ella estaba siendo muy sincera al revelar sus temores y realmente creía que al portar la corona, su relación con Dickens estaba en peligro de cambiar. Y Elizabeth no quería que cambiara, la amaba como estaba.

-Lizzy, realmente tienes una imaginación trágicamente prolífica. -Georgiana le dio un fuerte y sentido abrazo antes de tomarle las manos nuevamente y continuar- Dickens amaba a su padre, y ama profundamente al pueblo como sé que lo haces tú también. Sin embargo, hay algo que ama por sobre todas las cosas importantes para él, y eso eres tú. Tienes razón al temer cambios entre ustedes, porque los habrá. Toda la vida de Dickens cambiará, y no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo y adaptarse; y, si me permites opinar, creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo para que ambos sigan siendo tan unidos como siempre, aunque el escenario y los actores cambien.

Elizabeth nunca alcanzaría a entender cómo podía haber tanta seguridad, fortaleza y sabiduría dentro de un cuerpo tan menudo y joven como el de su amiga. Sin embargo, le agradeció mucho sus palabras, que la habían reconfortado sinceramente, y se prometió que seguiría su consejo. Por lo demás, era hora finalmente de entrar al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración por la coronación, y en la cual estaban todos los invitados menos tres: Georgiana, Dickens y la propia Elizabeth.

Respirando hondo, Elizabeth hizo un asentimiento de cabeza en dirección al guardia, quien le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

-Su alteza real, la princesa Elizabeth -anunció en voz alta el presentador- y la señorita Georgiana.

Con una reverencia colectiva hacia su persona, Elizabeth se encaminó hacia el par de tronos instalados frente a una de las paredes del amplio salón, mas no tomó asiento. El rey debía sentarse primero, y, como era natural, el rey no aparecía hasta que todos los invitados estaban ya en el lugar.

Georgiana se situó junto a Elizabeth, aunque un paso más atrás, y ambas se unieron a la creciente expectación del grupo de invitados mientras aguardaban a su soberano.

En breve, el presentador se aclaró la garganta y sobre la habitación cayó un denso silencio.

-Con ustedes, su Majestad, el rey Dickens.

Entró el rey. Hubo una reverencia colectiva. Dickens tomó su lugar en el trono más grande y vistoso; aún mantenía en la cabeza la corona de su padre, pero el orbe, el cetro y el manto habían sido sustituidos por un lujoso traje azul marino bordado en oro y terciopelo rojo a juego con la corona.

-Bienvenidos, mis súbditos -dijo Dickens con solemnidad. Elizabeth se mordió los labios para ahogar la risa; qué ridículo se oía eso salido de los labios de su jocoso hermano.

Al erguirse, Elizabeth permitió por unos segundos que la audiencia contemplara la magnificencia que ahora parecía haberse instalado sobre su hermano, mientras ella hacía lo propio. Qué disparatada se le antojaba la idea de que una sola prenda pudiese visiblemente dotar de cualidades invisibles a quien la portara, pero así parecía que había hecho aquella corona con Dickens. Por la mañana, antes de la ceremonia, era su hermano y el príncipe; ahora, era el Rey y su hermano. En ese orden.

Pasados los segundos de admirada contemplación, Elizabeth se plantó a los pies del trono de Dickens y se arrodilló ante él.

-Mi rey -dijo en voz alta para que la sala entera la escuchara-, te juro mi eterna lealtad y mi servicio. A ti, al pueblo y a su causa. Me presento como una humilde servidora y ruego al Dios misericordioso que dote a nuestro nuevo rey de un largo y próspero reinado. Larga vida al rey.

-¡Larga vida al rey! -corearon todos al unísono.

Dickens le ofreció su mano a Elizabeth para ayudarla a levantar. Depositó un agradecido beso en el dorso de la mano de su hermana y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse en el trono a su lado.

-Gracias, Lizzy -susurró para que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

Elizabeth sonrió y dirigió la mirada a Georgiana, presintiendo que su sabia dama de compañía tendría razón en lo referente a que la relación entre ambos hermanos era demasiado fuerte para que nada la perturbara.

. . .

Observar a las personas desde la distancia y cierta altura, era una completa novedad para Elizabeth. Ella siempre se mezclaba entre la gente, les hablaba, los conocía, escuchaba sus historias. Le encantaba tratar con las personas en un intento de descifrar el carácter de cada uno; quiénes presumían de ser y qué realmente eran. Hacía tiempo, sin embargo, que había aprendido que los integrantes de determinadas esferas sociales compartían algún rasgo. No necesariamente una característica relacionada con su posición económica, o el tamaño de sus casas o lo lujoso de sus carruajes; más bien algo implícito que sólo se lograba dilucidar cuando estaban sumergidos en un grupo de iguales. En este caso, Elizabeth reconoció con poco esfuerzo qué era aquello que caracterizaba a esta congregación de aristócratas y personas importantes: todos lucían como unos engreídos. Más aun, había entre los presentes individuos que Elizabeth conocía desde hacía años; habían sido buenos amigos de su padre, y ella los había juzgado como personas entrañables, amables y humildes de carácter. Por lo tanto, la ironía del hecho de que calzaran tan bien en aquel grupo de ricos orgullosos le hacía cierta gracia.

Una figura entre los presentes, sin embargo, la intrigaba. Llevaban buena parte de la noche compartiendo miradas fugaces, algunas de instantes y otras más largas, aunque cada una igual de penetrante. A ese caballero Elizabeth jamás lo había visto y no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser. Él también compartía ese rasgo de cierto engreimiento con los demás presentes, pero había algo que lo hacía destacar por sobre el resto: lucía genuinamente aburrido.

Eso tenía desconcertada a la princesa. ¿A cuántas coronaciones habría asistido aquel caballero a lo largo de su vida? Más aun, ¿cuántas veces habría estado en la misma fiesta con un rey como para lucir tan poco impresionado?

-¿Georgiana? -Elizabeth se inclinó un poco hacia su dama, quien había ocupado su lugar sentada en una silla junto al par de tronos- ¿Quién es el caballero que conversa con el señor Wickham?

Georgiana tardó un poco en ubicar al presente en cuestión.

-Me parece que es el señor Darcy -dijo Georgiana sin apartar la vista del par de caballeros, quienes aparentaban mantener una amena conversación.

-No he oído de él -respondió Elizabeth.

-Se supone que es uno de los más ricos de la región, y quien dona anualmente importantes sumas de dinero para el albergue que alimenta a los desamparados de su condado.

Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo y luego lo suavizó, recordándose que su padre decía que una princesa era demasiado noble para andar con mala cara.

-¿Nunca había venido al palacio? -preguntó a Georgiana.

-Me parece que en una ocasión, para alguna reunión o algo así.

Vaya rareza. Un hombre rico, muy rico, influyente y aparentemente altruista que no acudía al palacio a codearse con el rey para dejar patente cuán importante era. Elizabeth estaba desconcertada.

Dickens,por otro lado, estaba a gusto. Por fin podía asistir a un baile sin tener que hablar con todos los presentes. Disfrutaba de la música, el rumor de las conversaciones y de la atmósfera festiva en general sin tener que esbozar sonrisas forzadas ni fingir que los conocía a todos. Sólo quedaba lo agradable; y la mejor parte estaba por venir.

El rey volvió la mirada a su hermana, a quien descubrió absorta en sus pensamientos mientras observaba algo fijo entre la multitud. Siguió la línea que demarcaban los ojos de Elizabeth hasta descansar los suyos en un hombre alto, apuesto y con una expresión bastante neutral. Se encontraba conversando con Wickham, un sobresaliente y condecorado oficial de la Guardia. Dickens frunció un poco el entrecejo antes de suavizarlo nuevamente; de algo conocía a ese caballero. Tal vez lo vio una vez en el palacio; puede incluso que intercambiaran algunas palabras, pero su nombre ciertamente no lo recordaba. Lo que sí pudo hacer fue notar que no pocas veces, y en intervalos irregulares, Darcy apartaba la mirada de su interlocutor y la fijaba en Elizabeth por segundos que duraban lo suficiente para tener algún significado, que Dickens ignoraba si su hermana comprendía o compartía. De hecho, pensaba, ¿de qué podría conocer ella a ese caballero?

Su ceño fruncido regresó.

-¿Lizzy?

Elizabeth fue arrancada de su juego de miradas sin sentido con un señor Darcy con quien nunca había tratado.

-Hermano -le respondió ella a Dickens, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él-. ¿O debo llamarte Majestad?

Dickens ahogó la sonrisa.

-Magnífico señor es suficiente -se burló.

-Lo practicaré cada noche hasta que salga con la naturalidad con que me miro en el espejo.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-¿Lista para iniciar el baile? -Con un movimiento de la cabeza, Dickens señaló hacia el salón.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?

-La de toda la vida.

Dickens tomó la mano de Elizabeth y la besó.

Ella se sintió aliviada de que esa tradición de ser uno la pareja del otro para el primer baile no cambiase. Y había otra que, tristemente, le correspondería a ella sola mantener viva.

-¿Permites que vaya a las cocinas a tomar unos dulces antes del baile?

El rey la miró con nostalgia.

-Adelante. Sé rápida, y tráeme algo.

Depositó otro beso en la mano de Elizabeth y ésta, poniéndose en pie, salió del magnífico salón por una puerta lateral cercana seguida por Georgiana. Todo, ante la intrigada mirada de Darcy.

. . .

Quince minutos fue todo lo que Elizabeth se permitió permanecer en las cocinas antes de decidir que era hora de regresar. Los cocineros y ayudantes, como siempre, estuvieron encantados de verlas por allí, aunque echaron en falta la presencia de Dickens. Las agasajaron con toda clase de postres, bocadito y dulces que, de no haber sido por el banquete que disfrutaron a su regreso de la coronación, ambas damas se hubiesen terminado con gusto.

Encaminadas nuevamente por los corredores y escaleras hacia el salón del festejo, Elizabeth y Georgiana comentaban lo extraño que parecía Darcy.

-Se ve totalmente fuera de lugar -le decía Elizabeth-. Es como si su pomposidad fuera de una clase diferente de la del resto de asistentes, y por eso se destacara. -Soltó una breve risa, de pronto divertida- ¿Te imaginas? Ahora además de diferenciar a los creídos del resto, debemos hacer un estudio de los diferentes estratos de engreimiento que hay. Y cómo un orgulloso se distingue de otros orgullosos por una variedad distinta de orgullo.

Volvió a reir, y Georgiana le acompañó la gracia con más repiques de campana.

Lo cierto era que a primera vista, Darcy se le había antojado a Elizabeth un hombre atractivo. Pero tras observarlo por casi una hora, notó que su semblante estoico, poco afable y aburrido hacía que su belleza disminuyera significativamente, al menos para ella. Y aunque fuera una clase distinta de pompa, Darcy seguía, en su opinión, dentro del círculo de los ricos demasiado ricos para notar que son mortales.

Ya en el tramo final del recorrido, ambas damas doblaron una esquina antes de que, con un paso más, se le cerrara el camino a Elizabeth. Una barrera previamente inexistente y curiosamente viva que evitó que la princesa perdiera el equilibrio al sujetarla firmemente por los hombros.

Elizabeth alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos irritados y reprochadores de Darcy.

-Disculpe mi falta de atención, caballero -Dio un paso atrás y rezó para que no se le notara la vergüenza.

Darcy no le respondió. Manteniendo la irritación en su expresión, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y esperó a que ambas señoritas reanudaran la marcha para poder hacer él lo propio. Sin embargo, Elizabeth no parecía tener pronta intención de avanzar en dirección a ningún lugar; seguía allí, incómoda de permanecer pero sin saber cómo retirarse con dignidad.

-Nunca había estado presente en un evento tan solemne y significante como el de hoy -dijo el señor Darcy luego de demasiado tiempo atrapados en un incómodo silencio, como sintió él que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sí, fue algo magnífico. Mi padre tuvo una ceremonia similar. Creo que la única diferencia entre ambas fue el color de los estandartes -repuso ella por decir algo.

-Tampoco había estado nunca en el salón del baile -continuó Darcy.

-¿Había estado usted en el palacio previamente?

-Una vez, pero fue sirviendo de acompañante a mi padre a una reunión. No tuve ocasión de recorrer el palacio.

Elizabeth asintió, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar la conversación.

-Si me disculpan, señoritas -Darcy se inclinó nuevamente, ahora con la intención en mente de irse él primero-. Alteza.

Elizabeth observó mientras él las rodeaba y proseguía su camino por el corredor del que venían ellas; es decir, el camino opuesto al que llevaba al salón de baile. Por un impulso que no supo de dónde vino ni adónde fue, detuvo al señor Darcy a los pocos pasos de su retirada, diciéndole:

-Mi hermano y yo tenemos la tradición de iniciar juntos el baile inaugural; sin embargo, espero tener el gusto de compartir alguna pieza con usted. -Elizabeth al momento se arrepintió por su atrevimiento, y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan inadecuada.

Darcy se volvió hacia la princesa, demostrando más indiferencia ahora que la irritación que le había invadido tras el tropiezo con Elizabeth.

-Bailar no es algo de lo que disfrute especialmente, alteza.

Otra inclinación y una nueva retirada que, en esta ocasión, Elizabeth no osó interrumpir.

Emprendió la marcha con Georgiana siguiéndola.

-¡Qué hombre tan grosero! -soltó Elizabeth al cabo de unos pasos, cuando no pudo resistir más el enojo.

-La gentileza al hablar no parece ser una de sus mejores cualidades -estuvo de acuerdo Georgiana.

-Ni remotamente. ¡Qué caballero tan orgulloso! Rechazar la invitación de una dama con tan poco tacto habla muy mal de su carácter, indistintamente de mi título y posición. -Finalmente, se detuvieron ante la puerta lateral por la que habían salido del salón- Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? No voy a permitir que su descortés forma de rechazar mi invitación a bailar marque mi sentir el resto de la noche. Al cruzar esta puerta, el señor Darcy me será indiferente.

Georgiana asintió con la cabeza, alentándola, y ambas se adentraron en el salón.

Dickens, al verla llegar, se puso en pie y anunció que abriría el baile con Elizabeth como pareja, lo que desilusionó a varias de las jovenes presentes. Elizabeth se propuso concentrarse en su hermano, en lo festivo del ambiente, en lo familiar y reconfortante del palacio, y disfrutar de aquella velada como solía hacerlo.

Y así fue.

. . .

-¿Estás segura que no hay forma de que vuelva a encontrarme con él de ese modo tan aparatoso, o de cualquier otro?

La velada, por fin, había concluido. Todos los presentes agradecieron al rey por su hospitalidad, le desearon bien y muchas bendiciones, y los que vivían relativamente cerca se fueron a sus casa. Aquellos cuyos hogares quedaba en otro condado fueron alojados en el palacio, les fueron asignadas habitaciones, y Elizabeth se preocupaba por asegurar que no volvía a encontrarse con Darcy si salía al corredor; ya que él había sido uno de los poco aristócratas alojados por esa noche en el palacio.

-Estoy segura, Lizzy -Georgiana, sentada cerca de Elizabeth, observaba cómo la doncella deshacía el elaborado peinado de la princesa y dejaba suelto su largo cabello sobre la espalda- Anthony me lo dijo.

-¿Quién es Anthony?

-Uno de los guardias que custodia este pasillo -aseguró la joven-. Está encargado de la seguridad del corredor real y no le fue informado que alguien dispondría de ninguna de las habitaciones de este piso.

-Muy bien -Elizabeth se relajó un poco.

Ambas amigas iniciaron entonces una conversación sobre los pormenores de la velada. A quiénes conocían, de quiénes habían oído hablar, de los rumores de algunos presentes y de varias de las parejas de baile que se formaron luego de que el baile inaugural hubiese dado paso al resto de la noche. Elizabeth recordaba haber notado en una ocasión que el condecorado soldado de la Guardia, George Wickham, miraba indiscretamente en su dirección, pero en ningún momento le dio la impresión de que su atención estuviese puesta en ella. Justo estuvo por comentarlo con Georgiana cuando se escucharon dos toques en la puerta.

La doncella, que terminaba de acomodarle el camisón de dormir a Elizabeth, fue a ver quién era.

-¡Majestad! -se la escuchó que decía.

Elizabeth volvió la vista a la puerta, por donde entraba su hermano con su ropa de dormir, lo que le hizo cierta gracia. Georgiana apartó la vista con decoro.

-¿A qué le debo el honor, magnífico señor? -Elizabeth lo recibió con una burla.

Georgiana y la doncella se despidieron con una breve inclinación. Salieron y dejaron a los hermanos a solas.

-¡Vaya, lo recordaste! -Dickens le sonrió de vuelta y tomó asiento a los pies de la gran cama de Elizabeth- Me acondicionaron la habitación de papá.

Lizzy se acercó a él, tomó asiento a su lado y escondió una de las grandes y fuertes manos de su hermano entre las suyas pequeñas y delicadas. Sintió en la voz de Dickens restos de dolor por la pérdida.

-¿Quedó mal? -preguntó con suavidad.

-No es eso -replicó Dickens-. Me hace sentir que invado. Esa siempre fue su recámara desde que puedo hacer memoria. ¿Cómo podría sentirla mía? ¿Cómo podría yo querer enmascarar su esencia con la mía? ¿Cómo podría querer apropiarme de su habitación a costa de reescribir sobre su recuerdo?

Dickens se sentía un poco derrotado, y Elizabeth pudo notarlo por lo hundidos que tenía los hombros; cual si soportara una carga enorme sobre ellos. Lizzy apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su hermano, de pronto contagiada por su tristeza.

-Podrías hacer que te acondicionen alguna de las otras habitaciones de este corredor -sugirió ella tras unos instantes en silencio.

Dickens lo pensó por un momento, meditando la idea.

-Podría ser. No obstante, esta noche no hay nada que pueda hacerse. -Se volvió hacia Elizabeth y la tomó de las manos- ¿Sería un escándalo por mi parte pedirte que me dejes dormir aquí, como hacíamos de chicos?

El corazón de Elizabeth se ensanchó y llenó con el amor que le tenía a su hermano, que ahora se le antojaba con el aspecto de un niño perdido. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

-Sabes que eres bienvenido donde sea que yo esté, Dickens -le dijo ella con suavidad, sonriendo al depositar un beso en su frente.

Ambos treparon por la más que amplia cama en dirección a los almohadones. Bajo la fina sabana, Elizabeth y Dickens se acurrucaron uno junto al otro, abrazados como solían cada vez que dormían juntos.

-Descansa, Lizzy. Y gracias.

-No hay nada qué agradecer, magnífico señor -volvió a burlarse ella.

En el pecho de Dickens resonaron sus profundas y modestas carcajadas. Alzó el rostro de Elizabeth y bajó el suyo propio hasta conectarlos en un tierno y profundo beso que duró lo suficiente para que ambos sintieran que ese instante era perfecto.

 _En toda familia hay un secreto… y en una familia real, el nuestro es un secreto de estado_ , pensó Elizabeth mientras el sueño acudía a ambos.


End file.
